ghostgirlfandomcom-20200215-history
Damen Dylan
Damen Dylan is a character in the ghostgirl series. Appearence Damen has thick brown hair, and green eyes. Personality Damen is like the sterotypical Jock, who is athletic, and somewhat stupid (when it came to certian classes). But he's kind and doesn't even tolerate Petula when she belittles Sam Wolfe for calling him 'retarded' to Sam's face. He's also more interested in music than with sports, which struck a cord with Scarlet. ghostgirl He was late for his Physics class, where he was paired up with Charlotte (who was hoping to steal him from Petula). He was also told of the new grading policy on student atheletes (if they are below a C average, they get kicked off the respective sport). After a slight argument with Petula, he tells Charlotte about being partners in class. However when Charlotte chokes to death he was the last thing that Charlotte saw when she was alive. After a few stops on school grounds, Damen (and a stoleaway Charlotte) went to Petula's house where they were discussing about Charlotte's death, in which Petula didn't even care. They soon went into her closet where they were in a full-blown make-out session. This was interrupted by Scarlet screaming in the bathroom, while taking a shower. After Charlotte arranged a studying session (by possessing Scarlet). He wasn't paying attention to the studying session, so Charlotte tried out for the Cheerleading sqaud (much to the dismay of Petula and The Wendy's), where she wowed everyone, including Damen himself. Later that night, He and his friends crashed the sleepover and offered to play spin the bottle. When Charlotte (who was possessed in Scarlet's body) made sure the bottle landed on Damen, Petula gave her premission to kiss him. Just as they were to kiss, Prue crashed the party and spun Wendy Anderson around until she puked. This made the party over. Later on, he gotten tickets to Death Cab for Cutie, and gave them to Scarlet. They had a good time at the concert. Thanks to him, and influence almost everyone in the school to go Goth (as The Wendy's call it 'spread the dread'), much to Petula's objections. After a arguement with Petula this caused a rift in the relationship. Later Damen and Scarlet (with Charlotte in tow) went to the pool for a quick swim and an attempted make out session, Prue and the Dead Ed kids caused a whirlpool, enough to cause the ajecent gym to flood. When they were rescued Scarlet asked out Damen to the Fall Ball, to spite Petula. However because of Prue distroying gym the Fall Ball was canceled. After Scarlet's plan of having the Fall Ball at Hawthone Manor, in which later on he and his friends were shocked to see Scarlet, they dance and go to the haunted trail only to be knocked out by Prue. Charlotte told Prue about Damen not the guy who killed her, later Damen wakes up thinking the attack was a dream. When the principal declared Damen and Scarlet king and queen respectivily, Petula attempted to humiliate Scarlet, insted her aim shifted to Charlotte, thus making her visible to him and everyone in attendance. He witnessed Charlotte and the rest of Dead Ed kids crossing over. One season passed and it's revealed that Damen is no longer seeing Petula and is dating Scarlett. Where they kissed. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Male